Zombie Raise
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: When Orton calls on a Voodoo priestess to bring the spirits of a Cemetery back to life what happens to the superstars. Story Two of Five for my Halloween Horror Extravaganza


"But I don't wanna go Addy come one let go back to the hotel and just watch monster movies." Jayson said as they got out of car looking at cemetery that stood before them and their colleagues.

"Come on Jay you said you wouldn't complain about coming." Adam said as both men walked up to their co-workers and ex-cowokers.

"I take it Christian is being a bitch again Adam?" Cena asked as he came over to the couple.

"I am not a bitch! I just…okay so I am being a bitch again sorry but I don't really wanna be here babe I know I said I wouldn't complain but…." Jayson whined as he followed his lover and friends into the cemetery knowing full and well that his friends and lover of ten years had ignored him for being a diva.

"So remind me why half of the WWE is here again Orton?" Adam asked as he and the other Superstars, Diva's and even the two GM's made a full circle around the Viper.

"More importantly Randy what is _he_ doing here?" Cm Punk spoke as he pointed towards Raw's GM.

"I'll tell you later Punk now as to answer Edge's question, I know we have including right now, four days till Halloween but I thought we could all me up in the graveyard and I even hired a voodoo priestess to kind of wake up the ghosts so that we could all have a better time than last year's get together." Randy said from on-top of an above ground grave while glaring at Beth Phoenix.

"Hey in my defense how was I suppose to know that the place was still occupied." Beth said as she throw her hands up in surrender.

"Yeah , sure what ever but like I said, I thought we could have a better time in a grave yard with Mamma Bayou unleashing all the trapped souls here." Randy said as he looked around to see co-worker whispering.

"You called child?" A woman asked as she started to move everyone out of the way so she could get to the center where Orton was. "I am Mamma Bayou." The elderly looking lady said. She was wrapped up in what look like an old Victorian dress, with crooked cane in her grasps. "Sonny get off Mr. Grands grave it ain't polite to stand on no ones grave." Mamma Bayou said while poking Randy in the side with her cane forcing him to jump off the grave and back into the crowd.

"Now if all of you kiddies would take a few steps back I will wake up everyone." Mamma Bayou said as everyone did as they were told not really buying into the whole thing.

Smacking her cane on the dirt she started to summon the spirits of the grave causing the wind to pick up and what sounded like thunder starting to roll in. "All ye souls lost and in pain, take the bodies of the dead so ye might raise again. Show these living souls what the dead can do kill them all if it pleases you. Souls of the dead raise once again and do as you please inside this grave yard on this night only I let ye back to life to take these living creatures back with you to death itself. Raise ye souls of long forgotten, ye souls that where killed for no reason here be the living you may take. RAISE AND KILL THEM AS THEY KILLED YOU!" As the wind died down everyone noticed that where Mamma Bayou once stood there was nothing.

"Well that was a whole lot of FUCK!" Laurinaitis screamed as he grabbed his leg noticing it was being pulled into the ground.

At that time everyone noticed that all the graves where either moving or the slabs on the above graves where being pushed off. With the dead starting to rise up from their eternal slumber.

"Someone HELP ME!" Laurinaitis screamed as more and more of him was being dragged below the ground until nothing was left of the Raw General Manager and EVP of Talent Relations.

As everyone watched Laurinaitis disappear into the ground, and as most of the WWE stars started to run for the cemetery's main gate. The only ones that were left were Orton, Cena, Adam, and Jayson with the bodies of the cemetery coming up all because of Mamma Bayou.

"Orton next time you say 'Oh left all met at the grave for some Halloween fun.' I am going to spear you into next year." Adam said as more and more of the zombie's started to circle around them. None of them noticed a mouth reaching up from the ground until it latched onto Adam's leg causing the Canadian to scream out in pain and kick the monster in its head taking a chunk of Adam's leg with it as it re-died. As Adam and the three others stood there looking at the mass of Zombie's they all noticed that they where smelling the air and looking at Adam as if he was a side of beef.

"We need to get out of here now, one cause those things are looking at me the same way Jay does when he hasn't had sex in like a week, and two I AM NOT GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU ORTON!" Adam screamed at Orton, while trying to figure out a way out of their zombie hell, which was proving a problem as he was losing bloody at a fast rate.

"For once I agree with the Rated-R Superstar we need to get out of here before we all end up dead, that and Adam looks like he is about to pass out." Cena said as he grabbed a piece of a tomb stone and throw it at the nearest zombies hoping that the smell of rotting flesh would be enough to keep the rest of the hoard entertained and give them a few more minutes to figure something out.

"What's wrong Randy isn't this what you wanted?" Mamma Bayou said as the zombies start to make a clear path so she could walk throw.

"No it's not you.." before he could finish that sentence Cena's hand covered his mouth. While the Cenation leader whispered in his co-worker's ear. "She stopped them from attacking man, all you have to do is be nice to her and not think as the Viper but think as a father, Adam is bleeding to death, Jayson is covered in Adam's blood, I can't fight all of these things by myself and she is in control so bit your fucking tongue swallow your pride and think about everyone before you insult her cause I am not spend all of eternity as a fucking zombie!" John hissed in his ear pushing himself away so he could help Jayson try and doctor Adam's wound. "No mama this is not what I wanted I just wanted a little ghost hunting and that was all. Please just let us leave so we can get our friend to a hospital." Randy said keeping his angry in check.

"I don't know you did after all disrespect a grave and my zombies would love to eat you men wouldn't you my pretties?" Mamma asked while stroking one of the corpses head.

Orton noticed that part of the zombies face would come off while Bayou would stroke back and if he could he would have thrown up from seeing the maggots and worms crawling out of the pulled back skin.

"Please let us pass he needs a doctor badly before he dies please." Jayson said softly gentle stoking Adam's check trying to keep his lover awake.

"Uhmmm maybe I should but what do I get out it? Uhm my pets are pretty hungry and human flesh tastes soo good doesn't it?" Mamma spoke while all the zombies nodded their heads in agreement moving a little closer to the group in the mild.

"Y..you already have Laurinaitis isn't that enough?" Adam said as he coughed up some blood.

"WHAT!" Mamma Bayou screamed causing all the zombies to disappear instantly. "Fine your free but never speak a word of this to anyone or I will kill you all like I should be doing Laurinaitis is mine now and none shall remember him expect you four. Now leave my cemetery before I summon my pets back to eat you all." Mamma Bayou said disappear into a cloud of black smoke.

As John ,Jayson and Randy helped Adam get up and out of the cemetery all four know that them and Mamma Bayou where far from over and that they would run into her again and her Zombie pets.

**Done**

So yeah here is story two out of five and yeah it sucked and not really scary my sister wanted a WWE story that had zombies and love so yeah not really scary or anything but when she is calling me and telling me to write it I don't have a choice and I like my head where it's at. SO sorry if it sucks and I promise to go back over to BTR for tomorrow's third night of Halloween with Kenlos and a..well I will let you all see.

Dalton

Ps as always I own nothing so yeah.


End file.
